


Podfic for - Scandal

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, and bucky is an asshole (in the nicest way possible), steve is a horny bastard, steve's also got a thing for the winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Everyone knows Steve Rogers is Captain America. Everyone knows Bucky Barnes is his husband. No one knows who the hell the Winter Soldier is, but how could that possibly cause them any issues?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Podfic for - Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807775) by [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom). 



> My first podfic (that I actually can post!) 
> 
> I've had many attempts at a podfic but this is my first finished and actually going to post one. To the author who gave me permission for their work before this, I am definitely going to finish it, I think I just needed to start with something a little bit smaller to start. (And get a new microphone...and rig up my closet into a nice quiet place to record....)
> 
> Apologies in advance to anyone who can speak Russian, there is an atrociously pronounced Russian curse word in here. I tried very hard to replicate the pronunciations I found but it still doesn't sound the same.

Snag a downloadable copy here for offline listening (or if you're like me, hoarding with all your other podfics for easy listening) [ Google Drive Link ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OiTFytdlWITgIB5y02rKxzssjee5MUZ-/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
